Not my Father
by In the Land of Liars
Summary: Nine years ago Alice Kirkland and Francis Bonneyfoy got in a fight, tearing their family apart. Amelia, now 15, has all she could want and her little brother Matthuie, 9 years old has no idea about their dad. That is until he comes back, now wanting custody . Broken! FACE family. Spamerica, Fem! America x Spain. Fem!UK Fem!America
1. Chapter 1

Nine years ago Alice Kirkland and Francis Bonneyfoy got in a fight, tearing their family apart. Amelia, now 15, has all she could want and her little brother Matthuie, 9 years old has no idea about their dad. That is until he comes back, now wanting custody . Broken! FACE family. Spamerica, Fem! America x Spain

I don't own Hetalia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Daddy, daddy please stop fighting with mommy, daddy please" tears streamed down the six yyear olds face as he pushed her away, shoving her out of the room . She put her against the door to hear the fighting progress. Then suddenly the door sung open as an angry drunkard stumbled out.

"That's right, go you git! I hate you!" Screamed her mother.

"Mommy! Mommy, you don't mean that!" Amelia said, running into the room to hug her mothers leg. Francis stumbled down the stairs with a suitcase of his things, just as he turned the knob to the front door, she realized what was happening

"DADDY! NO, DADDY!" She cried out to him, running to him, only to receive the slam of the front door in the face. Slowly her mother picked her up as Amelia cried into her shoulder.

~9 years later.~

So much had changed. Amelia and her mother, Alice, still lived in the same house, but nothing looked the same. The walls, once yellow, were now blue. The Victorian furniture from 9 years ago was now contemporary. And the six year old had grown to be 15 with a baby brother, 10 years old, Mathieu. She was a freshman now, top of her history class, had gotten in to drill team, and her endearing boyfriend of her craziness, Nikolia.

Thursday night she was doing her dumb-ass homework, which her dumb-ass teacher assigned. Why did she need to do this? Oh well, this could be her undercover work as she perspired to be a hero. In the middle of her work the ring of the doorbell disturbed her. Matt couldn't answer it, being he was at hockey practice. She sighed, then got up and raced to answer the door. "Hello, Kirkland househo-" She stopped short, when she saw who it was. The man she had spent hours getting rid of from her head. The reason she had therapy all elementary school. The reason she had cried herself to sleep at night on multiple occasions. Her father, Francis Bonneyfoy.

"Is zhat you zweet'eart?" He said, with a grin like he had won the lottery as she stood in the doorway, stiff and unmoving. He stood, smiling, titling his head as he waited for her answer.

"Yeah..." A dry voice came. It didn't sound like herown voice though.

"I'm 'ere now for you. I want to be with you for you 'ighschool years. Je t'aime" he said, wrapping her in his arms

"No Francis." She said. "No, you took me out of your life. Now I'm gone." She looked at him with a steely glare

"I'm back for you, I lov-"

"Don't say that."

"but I do-"

"If you loved me you would've been at all the, bring your father to school days. You would've been there when I had scraped my knees. You would've met my boyfriend-"

"You 'ave one? That's great! What's he-"

Her voice steadily rose over his. "You would've seen me go through eighth grade promotion, make it onto drill team, and spend the weekends with me. You do not love me. You left me. Nine years ago."

He stood, staring at her, his eyes pleading for a sign that she loved him.

"Amelia, what's going on?" Alice asked her, from hearing yelling and shouting. Amelia stared, pointedly at her father. Alice slowly looked through the threshold to see her ex-husband.

"How dare you." She spat at him "Get out."

"I am here to see my daughter."

"You will not be seeing any of your kids."

"No, I have Amelia."

"You bloody git, you dont even remember I was pregnant when you left me" she growled at him

"I 'ave another? That's terrific!"

"No Bonneyfoy. You are not seeing them."

"Alice, I will go to court to get them back if you dont-"

"Do it. I dare you, frog. Leave. Now. You are not welcome here." With that, he turned on his heel without another word. Alice slammed the door closed, and then took Amilia in her arms, just as she had done nine years ago.

"Its okay, you're going to be fine." She said, trying to comfort her daughter. "Its okay…"


	2. Oops!

Hey everybody, so I know that it said Nikolia was her boyfriend. I meant to say Antonio, but I had something else on my mind on that moment and didnt catch that when I checked it over, so my bad there.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its been awhile. I have had this chapter for a while and meant to upload it earlier this week, but forgot my computer at my dads. Any ways

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Amelia sighed listening to Antonio's ring back tone that had been set up just for her. No one had a ring back tone since junior high, but Antonio had set one just to tease her about how she never had one. Whatever this song was it sounded like elevator music. Plain, plain, plain, boring  
"Hola~" A voice said, picking up.  
"Mission keep father out of life has been compromised. I repeat, compromised. Over, Roger."  
"Plan A, bring as much chocolate as I can. Plan B, bring as many sad movies as possible to make you feel better about your own life. Plan C, get my battle axe."  
"A combination of Plan A and B should suffice for now, but I would keep the battle axe close by. And Antonio, you forgot to say, over Roger. "  
"But uh... You are not Roger and neither am I..."  
"It means, done talking. At least… I think so. It sounds cool anyway. So therefore the Hero will be using that. Over, Roger"  
"Ahh. Okay, I'll make some sense out of that. I'll be over in 10 minutes with the movies and the chocolate."  
"Alrighty, over and out."  
"Huh?"  
"See you later"  
"Okay! See ya, Amy."  
"I really do prefer Amelia..."  
"Haha, still gonna call you Amy. Love you, mi amor. Bye" He said then hanging up before she could protest yet again at the nickname.  
Amelia threw her phone across the bed. "Come in" she said wearily as someone knocked on her door.  
"How are you holding up in here?" Her mother asked, sneaking into the room.  
"Well... You know, considering murder and all that normal stuff a teenager should think of towards their father."  
Alice frowned coming over and wrapping an arm around Amelia.  
"I'm going to try my best to win the custody case, you know that."  
"I do..."  
Alice nodded slowly. "Matt is making hot chocolate right now if you want any." She offered  
"Will you be helping him make it...?"  
"No, I will no-"  
"Okay, then yes."  
"What have I told you about interrupting? And why does it make a difference if it's me in the kitchen?" She looked down at Amelia with a puzzled look.  
"Mom, you ruined toast. Its toast. Plus Antonio's coming over and I would rather not die before then."  
Alice opened her mouth to say something then shut it and shrugged. "Well... Same goes for your resuruant picking skills. Crappy. McDonald's is not classy, nor is it good."  
"Pha! I make it classy by being there."  
"Sure you do." Alice shook her head and walked to the door "I'll tell Mathieu to make you a cup as well."  
"Thanks..."  
With that Alice left the room.  
~~~2 hours and 46 and a half minutes later.~~~~~  
Chocolate wrappers scattered the living room as well and tissues. The two teenagers huddled together, both crying on each other's shoulder.  
"Why did the dog have to die? Why not the humans?"  
"I don't know, mi amor." Antonio sobbed.  
Mathieu snuck in quietly, taking a chocolate bar and got out before he was noticed. Even though he felt guilty his sister was upset by some man who was apparently a 'Fucking dickhead', he wouldn't pass up chocolate. He strolled down the hall, munching away on his chocolate.  
"Matt?" A voice called.

Mathieu froze in his tracks. 'Please don't be Amelia. Please, please, please.' he thought to himself.  
"Matt, did you take another candy bar?" Alice sighed, coming into view. "Yes you did..."  
"Well... It doesn't matter that much... I mean they were too busy with their movies and crying and stuff..."  
Alice frowned "She's in that mood again?"  
Mathieu nodded fast. "I know the drill mommy. Out of sight, out of mind. Let you deal with her. Don't mess around with her."  
Alice nodded with a sad look. "You know... Sometimes out of sight, out of mind isn't true... Sometimes people remember and come back, even when you don't want them too..."  
Mathieu looked at her confused. "Okay...?"  
"You can go play now..."  
He nodded and sped off to his room.

* * *

Alice sighed, her head in her hands, looking down at the table. Slowly she took a bite of her toast. That wasn't bad. It was perfect! Isnt all toast black? That how you know it's done. 'How' She thought to herself 'How am I losing this case… I should be easy…'


End file.
